Dead Hearts
by SecondToTheRight
Summary: Have faith in her… She has the power to create miracles. Miracles are what will save us all. / Both a continuation of Sailor Moon and an answer to how the past Silver Millennium came to be.
1. Act 0 - Dearly Beloved

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Act 0 – Dearly Beloved_

"_They are dangerous._"

How did we not see this coming?

"_These Sailor Guardians have brought nothing but destruction and peril to this city, this country. They must be held accountable for what they have done._"

How did _I_ not see this coming?

"_Because of them, our homes once again lay in ruins. Because of them, our streets are filled with inexplicable crime._"

Despite the endless camera flashes, the well-dressed man stood behind the podium comfortably. His sorrowful expression and passionate words, both flawlessly calculated and executed, would undoubtedly gain him votes for his latest campaign.

"_Because of them, today I had to bury my daughter._"

The incarceration of the Sailor Guardians.

A sob shattered our silence, pressing play to the lives we inadvertently paused. I refused to look at the fallen princess, whose inconsolable wails muted the others that soon joined. Behind me, Jupiter snarled and marched toward the television, shutting it off with such force that it almost tipped over.

"Using his daughter's death a political ploy, why am I not surprised?"

The girl's shoulders shook, from anger or despair I could not tell.

Uranus must have noticed too, since she was quick to reach her. I expected Jupiter to struggle against her fellow scout, challenge the pain and emptiness she felt with rage. But she softly fell against awaiting arms, her exhaustion too great.

My gaze shifted from the pair to a framed photograph. I felt a dull ache hammer away in my chest.

I took the photo on her eighteenth birthday. She was sitting in front of a cake, its candlelight casting a golden glow on her pale skin. Her features were soft, her attention not on the camera but on the owner of arms that wrapped her from behind. Bright blue eyes stared at the lens unapologetically, full of excitement and happiness. In contrast, Mars' pair of violet were intimate, soft, drinking Venus in. The subtle blush on Venus' cheeks told the camera it wasn't the only thing that caught the passionate gaze.

The two had fooled no one.

"Where is Minako?" asked Neptune, her usually smooth voice thick and hoarse.

The princess's cries grew louder still and her prince simply held her tighter.

"She's still there," Mercury whispered. "She wouldn't leave her side."

The black cat in her arms mewed but all noise was interrupted by the sound of an old man's cries echoing from further inside the shrine.

Beneath a numbing guilt, within me grew an insurmountable fear. The future we sacrificed everything for had disappeared and only darkness could be seen.

I was blinded.

As worry began to seep across my face, my eyes finally fell on the princess. Suddenly, before doubt could surface, words I had almost forgotten returned with startling clarity.

"_Have faith in her… She has the power to create miracles. Miracles are what will save us all._"

* * *

**Comments, positive or negative, are welcome! **


	2. Act 1 - End of the Line

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Act 1 – End of the Line_

_I moved before thought and doubt had a chance._

_The sight in front of me had plagued my dreams for weeks, I knew there was no time. _

_It didn't take long to reach her, push her away of the impact._

_The pain was immediate, excruciating. _

_But she was safe._

_Someone was screaming. _

_Was it me?_

_As my world went dark, a biting chill enveloped me._

_I was no more._

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

The day was like any other for Rei Hino.

By the time the sun rose, she had meditated, finished her first round of chores, and even had time to spare with Phobos and Deimos.

Yes, nothing out of the ordinary.

Except one.

Rei quietly entered her bedroom, setting aside her mental checklist at the sight that greeted her.

Crumpled sheets weakly clung onto naked hips, a bare chest gently rising and falling as the late morning sun shed its light on unblemished skin and curves that haunted Rei's every thought.

Rei's cheeks flushed as memories from the previous night seeped back into her mind, her skin itching to feel the other's once more.

She approached the bed, hesitating before she knelt down and swept blonde hair away from the sleeping face, pausing when Minako started to mumble. Rei giggled softly at the incoherent words when something caught her attention. Rei's smile then turned mischievous, her alarm clock gleaming despite the daylight.

She had time.

Rei leaned forward and began planting light kisses across Minako's shoulder, deepening them when she reached the blonde's inviting neck. Lips smiled against vibrating skin as moans of pleasure filled the room. Soon hands threaded themselves through her raven locks, playfully tugging while Minako writhed below her with ache.

Rei smoothly transitioned onto the bed, straddling Minako as she reached down. She pulled away just as their lips grazed one another, grinning at her lover's growing frustration at her teasing. Even when dazed and still half asleep, Minako did not like being beat. Especially in the bedroom.

Rei yelped when without warning Minako rolled them over, eyes sharp and grip strong.

She was definitely awake now.

Their kisses were rough, desperate, parting only to meet again. Within a few short moments, Rei was out of her miko robes and drowning in Minako. Any attempt to resist Minako's touch was weak at best.

After months of heated looks and double meanings, daring the other to push further, an innocent touch was all it took for them to forget their pride and give into their desires. They sped past the nervous dance the first few months were supposed to center around and raced to see who would make the other beg for release first. Was it healthy? Probably not. But neither knew how to love differently.

Minako nipped Rei's lower lip as she tore away, forcing an agonizing distance between them. Had it been another time, she would have smiled triumphantly at the whine Rei cried out.

But they had to talk.

Those hands, which had been going down a familiar path, where mindfully held by her own. They would not distract her like the night before, when she came unannounced with a resolve that shattered pathetically at Rei's caress.

Rei huffed, annoyed by her immobility and a sinking feeling of what would soon transpire. She tried to break free, twisting and pulling her arms and torso, but Minako's grip only tightened.

"What did you see?" Minako asked softly.

Rei froze.

"Rei, what did the fire show you?" Minako asked again.

Rei turned away, but it was too late. Their eyes had met and confirmed what Minako already knew. The dark rings that contrasted with sickly pale skin, the bony wrists her fingers easily wrapped themselves around, the weakness that simmered underneath Rei's strength.

The dreams, the desperation, the fear.

Minako had known from the start, several weeks ago. She had noticed the first falter in step and the last inch off Rei's waist. Rei could not hide any of it from her.

But Minako kept quiet and waited for Rei to come to her.

She was done waiting.

Hands grasped gaunt cheeks, forcing Rei to face her, and violet clashed with blue.

"Rei-"

"I don't know."

Her voice was small, cracked.

It hurt to hear and somewhere deep within Minako, she screamed.

"Mina, I don't _know_. I can't make it out but when I see it, I-I can't breathe," Rei shuddered, "and the pain."

Lips silenced her, tenderly pressing against her own. Minako rested her forehead on Rei's, their eyes meeting once more.

"We'll figure it out. All of us, like we always do," Minako's voice was strong, her determination clear.

Rei searched her eyes for answers, for the source of her confidence, but got lost in the blue.

"Please be right," Rei whispered before stealing Minako's lips again.

Minako sighed, sinking into Rei.

That is, until Usagi happened.

"Please Mako-chan!"

"Usagi-chan, you know I can't."

"But it's your strawberry shortcake! I can't not eat it!"

"Well, if Ami-chan says it's okay-"

"Ami-chan?!"

"First, let me see your test results."

"What? Why?"

"Usagi-chan, you promised us you would score fifteen points higher than yesterday if Mako-chan baked the cake."

"Did I?"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Oh, but this test was so much harder! I promise I'll do better this time! Please, Ami-chan!"

"It _is _a pretty big cake."

"Alright, but Usagi-chan you have to start taking your studies seriously! Our college-entrance exams are only a few more weeks away and-"

Rei's door banged as it slid open.

"Rei-chan, guess what Mako-chan made! Oh, Minako-chan's here!"

"Hi!" Minako waved, wincing at the fact that her own voice was two octaves too high.

Usagi paused for a moment, eyes scanning the room before she smirked, joining Minako at the study table unusually calm as she waited for Makoto and Ami to enter. She began setting out her books, certainly not noticing Minako's flushed cheeks and swollen lips or Rei's attempt to discreetly straighten out her robes while she intently stared at the comic titles on her shelf.

Only once Ami and Makoto settle in their typical spots, just as they were all about to begin another long study session, did she speak again.

"Hey Minako-chan, why is your shirt on backwards?"

Ami's face turned crimson while Makoto stifled a cackle. Minako spluttered some story of how it was the newest fashion trend in Norway, but Usagi paid no mind, focusing on the miko who nonchalantly settled in front of her. Most would have thought she had no interest in the conversation, but Usagi saw the faint blush on Rei's cheeks and the slight upturn of her lips. She was so enjoying this.

Usagi would have squealed if it weren't for Ami's call to order.

"L-Let's get started."

The sun had just started setting by the time they began to wrap up running through their latest practice test. Usagi still felt scandalized that they were wasting their final winter vacation inside. With books. There were only four days left until Christmas and she had yet to buy Mamoru his present. This was not acceptable.

"Okay, Minako I get. Ami I get. But Rei, how do you score so high on the English section?" Makoto asked, comparing their results.

"T*A takes pride in its language department," Rei looked away, "And my dad's a politician. He demanded I learn it."

The rest were surprised to hear Rei voluntarily speak of her father, but several loud beeps stopped them thinking of it further. Each reach for their communicator, Luna and Artemis' voices filling the room.

"We have a problem."

"Again? This is the fifth one in three days!" Usagi groaned.

"Like the others, it's not giving off strong signals so it shouldn't be tough," Artemis reassured.

"What are they after? Or rather, who's creating them?" Minako asked.

"We can't seem to pinpoint the source of origin," Luna answered, "But it's starting to cause some trouble at the Rainbow Bridge."

"I could use a workout," Makoto said, stretching her arms.

"What if we let it get away?" said Ami, continuing when incredulous looks were sent her way. "What I mean to say is, let's attack the youma to the point where it can't fight back. By forcing it to run away, it might leads us to whoever is truly behind this."

"Sounds like a plan. Rei?" Minako scrunched her brow, questioning the girl's silence. Rei shot up and headed for the door.

"R-Right, let's go." Minako watched her walk out, uneasiness starting to gnaw at her stomach before following after her.

"But the cake..."

"Usagi-chan!"

* * *

"Something's not right," Mars panted, dodging some acidic ink as she aimed her arrow at the squid-like monster.

"What do you mean? This is a piece of cake," Jupiter said, breaking off another of the fiend's tentacles.

The youma screeched, jumping backward onto the roof of an abandoned car. Realizing how the Guardians had it surrounded, it began to spray its ink everywhere, planning its escape. Due to the freezing December weather, however, it wasn't moving as fast as it could.

"The last of the civilians are safe, let's finish this!" Venus commanded, "Jupiter and I will keep it in place. Mars, aim at its eyes. Mercury, make sure Sailor Moon has the shot."

They fell into formation with ease that could only be gained through experience and trust. Jupiter used her lighting to shock the youma still for Venus to then to wrap it with her Love-Me Chain. Mars pierced its eyes with deadly accuracy as Mercury confirmed its weakest point.

"Remember Sailor Moon! Make sure to hit it above the ink hole, or else we won't be able to track it,"  
Mercury said, handing over a tiara-like tracking device.

"Got it! Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

The plan was simple, it should have worked. But the device hit nothing but air as the youma suddenly faded out of existence.

The bridge's lights flickered as the black sky above them rumbled, ripping open and leaving a gaping vortex in its place. The sheer force of it pushed the Guardians in all directions, the bridge creaking dangerously beneath them when they split the ground they landed on.

"What-" Jupiter began, struggling to get on her feet but a sinister laugh drew their attention miles above them.

An outline of a figure could be seen descending from the moving spiral, an ominous air falling over them all.

Venus looked at Jupiter and Mercury, nodding as she confirmed what they were all thinking. The mastermind had come out to play.

Sailor Moon whimpered, not liking how any of this was turning out. She looked back at Mars but the girl was staring at the figure with an intensity similar to the one she directed at the sacred fire.

Jupiter was the first, jumping from car to car. She smiled at the tingling of her fingers, electricity sparking dangerously at the tips. Mercury directed her goggles at the hovering figure, approaching it though not as directly as Jupiter. Venus sped past Mercury, eyes scanning her surroundings and rapidly forming several plans to retaliate with depending on whatever the figure decided to do. Sailor Moon followed close from behind, though wary, ready for anything. The figure started to take form as they neared.

A woman. But not. What looked like dark waves of hair could have easily been mistaken for smoke. Her eyes gleamed, but dilated pupils prevented any color from showing. She had no mouth, she had no skin. She was a shadow. Nothing more.

Her gaze landed on Venus, staring. Although she couldn't see it, Venus knew the figure was smiling.

"_Is it really so wise to leave what you love so exposed?_"

Minako's heart stopped. The figure seemed to pierce her where she stood, and the horror of the unspoken threat froze her.

A second passed. Then another, until finally she began to move. She spun around and ran past Makoto and Usagi, anxiety building with each step she took toward Rei. For a moment, her eyes met Rei's and she believed that all would be fine. That Rei's visions were wrong. That things were not about to irreversibly change as everything leading up to this moment started falling into place. But Rei wasn't looking at her. She didn't as she ran toward Minako, she didn't as she pushed past her.

Mars sped to their princess at a speed that surprised them all, shoving her with all the momentum she had gained. She didn't care where her princess landed, all that mattered was that she was away.

There was no time.

Minako faced the figure, watching as she raised her hand high and called forth her sisters, asking them to lend her strength.

Everything slowed, the wind, the earth, the sky. A bright beam of white shot out of the vortex, its power so strong, Minako could feel the heat radiating off it despite it still being far from its target.

Rei.

The next moments were silent. Minako's mouth was open but she heard no sound. Rei finally looked at her and grinned, a lone tear running down her cheek as she mouthed an apology.

Then the light hit.

And it swallowed Rei whole.

The bridge underneath them caved in, unable to withstand the attack, and Minako found herself falling into the icy waters of Tokyo Bay.

The last thing she saw was their princess grasp the limp hand of a fallen warrior before freezing waves trapped her in their unyielding hold.

Venus gasped when she won her battle against the water and broke to the surface. She coughed, trying to keep her head above the tide when she felt an arm reach out to her.

It was Mercury.

"Where are they?" She shouted over the thundering waves and sirens from up where they once were.

"I'm here!" Jupiter yelled from her left. She swam toward them as Mercury tapped her goggles on, searching the area for the others.

"She's close! Sailor Moon!" Mercury called out, swimming around debris, guiding the two toward the bobbing head of unquestionable blonde hanging onto a floating car door.

Mercury called out again, but the princess kept her back to them.

Once they were close enough, they froze at her words.

"I _had_ her. I swear I did."

Sailor Moon turned to them, a trembling hand holding something tightly to her chest.

A bloody white glove.

Minako began to scream.

She heard it this time.

* * *

_Somewhere_

"Are you sure all this is necessary?"

The two stared at the motionless body between them.

"We need to send them a message."

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

The day was beautiful.

Trees were powdered with sparkling snow, the sky a clear blue.

Children could be heard laughing in the distance while cars bustled through traffic.

It was wrong.

Everything felt wrong.

She stared at the stone, at the letters engraved, and clenched her fist.

Her eyes burned, tears hot as they dropped down to the snowy ground.

"Minako-"

"No."

"You'll get sick."

"I don't care."

"Minako, please."

"No."

"She wouldn't have-"

"Don't you dare!" She growled as she turned to the white cat. "Don't you dare pretend you know what she would have wanted! _I _know. Me. Iknow this is everything she didn't want. She- And I-"

She angrily brushed wiped away tears that were quickly replaced by more.

"Damn it, why won't they stop?"

Artemis stared at the grave and dropped his head.

"We all lost her, Minako."

She shook her head, pushing her fists into her coat pocket as she walked away from the site.

"You don't understand, Artemis. We lost so much more."

* * *

_Los Angeles, California_

"Would you relax? They'll be fine."

"But what if they need us?"

"Guys?"

"I think they can handle themselves for a day. Listen to the waves, feel the sand beneath your toes! Just enjoy our day-"

"Guys, that's a body!"

"-off."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Act 1! Questions, reviews, comments (positive or negative) are welcomed! Anything is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Act 2 - again

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs and story.**

* * *

_Act 2 - again_

_Darkness._

_It embraces me, protects me from pain._

_Darkness is safe._

_It chains me but I welcome it._

_Because freedom means the darkness fades._

"_I need an ambulance… Hypothermic… possible internal bleeding…"_

_Go away._

"_God… I hope we aren't too late…"_

_Let me be._

_Silence._

_The call to fight will come again._

_This, I know._

_Duty is stubborn, fatal._

_For now, I am numb._

* * *

_Los Angeles, California – 3 Months Later_

She stood at the edge of the high-rise, waiting.

They're late.

She sighed as the spring breeze brushed up against her, the bustling sounds of the vibrant city below acting as her anchor, so tempting it was to dive into the air, to fly.

But she was to remain grounded until they arrived, which should have been 12 minutes ago. It was then that she heard the sirens, her face splitting into a toothy grin.

Finally.

She inhaled deeply before stepping over the ledge head first, letting herself be pulled faster and faster to the streets below. The sirens grew louder, closer, when she caught sight of her target. She closed her eyes, spreading her arms slightly as she felt energy course through her, shifting gravity, allowing her to navigate the night sky. With ease and a thud, she landed on the hood of a speeding car. She pulled her hood forward, setting it in place, its shadow covering most of her face as the men inside the vehicle panicked.

"Shit, man! I told you there were three of 'em!"

"Shut up!"

Shots blasted from an unsteady gun while the car swerved from end to end of an unusually empty street. The hooded figure dodged the bullets and made her way to the roof of the car. Her gloved hands began to glow as they fired rays of light onto the canvas, giving her a perfect view of what she came for. Her arm reached into the gaping hole, grabbing hold of a small, tied-up body before jumping off the still swerving car, taking her target with her.

"Did ya get get 'im"

"Just drive, you fucking- ah!"

She landed softly on the pavement, turning just in time to see the car ram into nothing, stopping it in its tracks, the force of the crash releasing the airbags.

She shook her head in exasperation before directing her attention to the shaking child in her arms.

The poor girl was terrified.

She set the girl down, noticing dried blood from broken skin as she tried to untie her. In spite of her fear, the girl had put up a fight.

"It's okay," she soothed when the girl flinched at her touch. "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

She removed her hood, smiling warmly at the girl, hoping her face despite the domino mask would seem less menacing than when hidden under her hood.

The young girl hesitated somewhat before the tears came and she latched onto the only kindness she had received in the past couple days. The masked woman felt anger rise within her, wanting nothing more than to blast the two currently unconscious men to oblivion, but settled with wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl.

"Soul!"

Soul heard a car approach.

"Is the kid alright?"

"You're late," she said dryly, "but yeah, I think she will be."

Two tall men stepped out of the car, both wearing attire similar to her own. The shorter of the two wore a navy trench coat over a black jumpsuit that, unlike her sleeveless, double breasted one, zipped up to his upper chest, revealing a metallic under armor where it parted. His light grey eyes, which contrasted sharply with his dark mask and even darker skin, softened when landing on the small girl. He approached the pair with caution, both hands in the air as if to show he meant her no harm.

"Will you let me bandage your wrists? They look like they hurt."

Soul watched in awe as he charmed the girl with his smile, taking her to a nearby bench so he could assess her injuries more thoroughly. She stood and walked to the other man, who stared at the crashed car a few feet away. He wore a steel vest over his own dark grey suit, his longs sleeves bunched up near his elbows.

"I really hate it when you turn off your communicator."

"It's distracting."

"If you hadn't, you would have known why we were late."

"Careful Skull, if I didn't know better I'd say you were worried about me," Soul sent him a cheeky smile, which he responded with a light whack to the head.

"So, there were more of them?" She asked, changing her tone.

He nodded.

"Caught us off-guard but we took care of it," he replied.

"Any other girls?"

"Not alive."

"Damn it," She cursed, but a hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"We can't save everyone, Soul. And those girls had been missing for months, years even. At least now there's some closure."

"Think the PD knew about them?"

"Oh, I know they did. They probably knew about the extra men too. You'd think they wanted us to fail."

"Skull, don't. We need to work with them if we want to-"

"I know, I know. Play nice with the cops and they won't get in our way."

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah. They need to trust us, or else neither of us will be able to protect this city. Hopefully helping them get these guys behind bars will win them over. At least Commissioner Carter's on our side."

"Think he has any clue?" Skull motioned toward their kneeling partner.

"About Hati? I don't think so but I wouldn't put it past him. Hati's eyes are a dead giveaway."

Sirens that were once distant background noise grew louder, the lights of ambulances and police cars finally coming into view. Tires screeched and doors slammed shut as officers poured into the scene, their portable chaos reminding Soul why she and the others did what they did. They needed to be the stability in such chaos.

She felt her hoodie slide back over her, Hati then proceeding to rest his arm on her now covered head with Skull joining not long after. Why were these boys so freakishly tall, she wondered, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. But a smile fell upon her lips nonetheless.

"You three!"

The masked trio turned to find a man with an intimidating physique despite greying hair walking towards them. He loosened his tie, breathing in what was left of a cigarette before flicking it away.

"Commissioner!" Skull exclaimed jovially, but a glare from the haggard man shut him right up.

"So, how did you stop the car?" He looked uncomfortable, like he always did when speaking about their abilities.

"Force field," Hati replied, back tense, face stoic and eyes guarded.

Soul sighed, subtly squeezing Hati's forearm while stepping forward.

"The girl was out of the car before it hit, I made sure of that."

The commissioner nodded, surveying the area.

"Any property damage?"

"No. How many casualties?"

Commissioner Carter stared at golden eyes, suddenly feeling a sense of shame for keeping them in the dark. Behind that hood was a well-intentioned child. She had strength he couldn't begin to comprehend, but if those eyes were anything to go by, she was still a very much a kid. The world would tear her apart. He had no doubt about that.

"Fifteen at least, ranging from ages eight to seventeen." He lit another cigarette, continuing. "It appears to have been the last stop of a much longer sex trafficking ring. When they got whiff of us, they decided to destroy everything that could trace back to their other posts." No, he would not sugarcoat it. He wouldn't be that cruel.

"Let me guess, this girl wasn't the first you let them take?" Hati may have sounded cold, detached, but the other two knew him better. He was seething.

"My best people spent every second for the past year on this investigation." The commissioner's own frustration began seeping through.

"But someone made a mistake." It wasn't a question.

That seemed to deflate the man, fittingly blowing out another puff of smoke.

"Use us. Let us help you," Hati all but begged.

"If only it were that simple. But unless you're willing to take those masks off, this is as far as our collaboration can go. I still can't figure out how you were able to find out it was happening tonight."

Hati looked like he would retort but was silenced by the smallest of the four walking away, staring at the black sky with an unnerving intensity.

"Soul?"

A shadow.

No, two.

Both were moving northwest at a frightening speed, absorbing the energy of all that past them. But they vanished faster than they had appeared.

"What is it?" Commissioner Carter asked but was drowned out by several police scanners going off.

"_Unusual activity occurring at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. Requesting for back-up._"

Soul was in the air and after a beat Skull started making his way back to the armored car with a roaring engine. He waved at the bystanders, winking at the smartphones.

"Off to save the day!" He chuckled at the squeals that followed.

"I thought you were trying to quit," Hati mentioned softly to the commissioner before he too entered the vehicle, ignoring the flashes of cameras as the two raced past the shocked commissioner.

How did he know?

"Someone after our Jane Doe?" Soul heard over her communicator. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind gust through her short hair.

"I would bet my life on it."

* * *

A bang echoed throughout the halls, nurses and interns cringing as they evacuated patients.

"Skull! Do you have any idea how expensive those crash carts are?" Hati cried out, dodging the tumbling mass on limbs making its way down the hall. A hand shot out, forming a barrier around an old man before a cart could smash into him. The man almost dropped his oxygen tank as he half-ran half-limped to the stairs some steps away.

"Not… now…" Skull panted, capturing the shadow in a chokehold. Their position didn't last long, though, as the shadow managed to phase through Skull's arms, leaving him winded from an elbow jab while it made its escape. However, Hati was ready, trapping it in a tight force field, containing it.

Beads of sweat started to form as he concentrated on keeping the force field up, flinching whenever the shadow slammed against one of its walls. Skull stood slowly, eyeing the shadow as if ready to jump back in at any second. The building shook as banging could be heard from above, reminding them of the other that remained.

"How long can you keep the field up?"

Hati winced, the shadow trying to break free yet again. His stretched-out hand formed a fist, tightening it as the invisible walls reinforced themselves.

"I got this. Go."

Skull took off while Hati let his eyes close, slowing his breath as all his senses narrowed in on the pulsing box he created and the shadow within it.

* * *

Darkness clashed with light, the shadow shrieking whenever the beams that shot out of Soul's palms grazed it. Soul too would grimace each time the shadow crashed into her, tossing her a few steps back.

She eyed the door on her right, noting how the shadow grew increasingly agitated the longer she stood between it and the door. It was clearly after her Jane Doe, but why?

Soul met the shadow again, this time with a glowing fist. Both were sent in opposite directions, smashing against white hospital walls. Soul's head buzzed and her right shoulder screamed while she swayed as she stood.

Okay, enough is enough.

She clapped her hands together, a bright sphere of energy synthesizing between them when parting. As the distance between her palms grew, so did the sphere. It hovered over her right hand as she launched forward, its light brightening the dark halls, whose electricity had been short-circuited when the shadows had entered the vicinity.

Soul plunged the sphere onto where she figured the shadow's chest would be. The being absorbed the energy quickly, darkness enveloping them once more, and for a split second, she feared it had no effect. But then the shadow began to convulse, screeching one final time before imploding. She let out a sigh of relief, falling to her knees as she collected herself. Creating energy of that magnitude out of nothing was exhausting. Grunting, Soul rose. She headed for the closed door, pausing only to calm her trembling hand.

The room was, for the most part, empty with just an IV drip, heart monitor, and EEG near a single bed. The heart monitor's constant beeping adding a lulling soundtrack. A younger woman, pale and thin, laid under white sheets. She was beautiful, with thick dark hair, high cheekbones and plump, yet dry, lips. Soul was confident the girl had equally captivating eyes were she to ever open them.

She stood next to the bed, transfixed on the girl, searching her face for answers. Who she was, how she was even alive, these questions had haunted Soul since she had found the body. But more importantly, she felt an immediate kinship with the girl and couldn't fathom why. Something deep within her cried out at the sight of Jane Doe laying there, injured. An odd mix of shame, anger and pure joy strangled her just by looking at the girl.

The sound of footsteps snapped her out of her trance.

She had to act.

Now.

Soul reached out and peeled off the pads on the girl's head that were meant to read her brain activity, carefully removing the IV next. The heart monitor had to be last. Once it began to flatline, it would only take a couple minutes at most before some nurse or doctor rushed their way in. The situation itself was ridiculous. Superhero kidnapping comatose patient. She would never live it down if she got caught. She exhaled quietly and opened the patient's gown, placing her hands on the heart monitor's pads and praying she wasn't about to make a disastrous mistake.

A sharp sound replaced the relaxing beeps and the countdown began. Soul lifted the girl with unexpected ease, hurrying to the window, preparing to fly off when she felt it.

The gnawing sense of something coming from behind.

She heard someone shout her name as she turned to see a fully regenerated shadow hurl toward her. She saw a winded Skull further back, racing to stop it. But he was too slow, he wouldn't make it and when she met his fear filled eyes she knew he became aware of it too.

Yet, something was off.

She should have been bracing for impact. Not stiffening as once lifeless arms circled around her neck with one aimed at the incoming threat. Soul caught a glimpse of unusual violet slits before her attention directed itself to a scorching heat. A stream of flames enveloped the shadow, disintegrating it into dust that disappeared along with the inferno.

The arm fell weakly, an incredibly warm forehead pressing against the crook of Soul's neck, short pants tickling the masked heroine.

Soul turned to an equally shocked Skull, eyebrows raised.

Well, that's new.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this… yes, I took the file… Of course it was a bad idea!"

Heavy.

She felt heavy.

Voices were too loud.

She tried to complain but couldn't.

Why couldn't she move?

"… She's waking up."

Something pricked her arm.

It hurt.

"It's okay… the pain will be over soon."

This voice was different, soothing. She tried to nod, but the fatigue returned tenfold. All her will gone, she succumbed to sleep again.

* * *

When eyes fluttered open, the light blinded them, forcing them shut. She groaned, trying to lift herself as her vision cleared, shapes taking form.

Unfamiliar. This place was not one she knew… right? She cringed at the sound of a door opening, she still couldn't make out from where. The presence that entered make her shudder, tension growing between her shoulder blades, the barely there hairs on her arms rising.

"You're up!"

The tall figure moved closer but she yanked sheets clumsily away, her anxiety growing. Her head throbbed, matching her heart beat as she scrambled to stand.

"W-Wait! Don't-"

Her eyes widened when she fell to the floor, having had nothing to land on, any balance entirely gone. She scrunched her brows as details of what she saw began to bleed through. Her stomach churned, vertigo kicking in.

She gagged in air, continuing to gape at her left leg, or rather what remained of it.

The room that was once too bright could not be clearer and the noises she so viciously wanted to silence moments ago were now muted. In her state, she did not hear the thundering footsteps of others, she could not decipher the harsh words exchanged.

Nothing made sense.

Her breathing quickened to short gasps, a quivering hand reaching forward to touch just below the knee, where the rest of her leg was supposed to be. Her throat closed, lungs no longer able to function as panic took control.

"Look at me!"

The voice cut through her disarray, lifting her wide violet to meet a gentle gold with calloused hands she had not realized were holding her cheeks. Unlike the other, this presence cloaked her in warmth, calming her oversensitive nerves and offering a crutch, guiding her back from the pits of insanity.

"Breathe with me."

The command was simple, but she struggled to return to the instinctual rhythm. But the woman before her was patient, muttering words of encouragement every so often. She counted the infinite freckles on the woman's face, hoping the focus would stop her mind from screaming.

It did.

"All right?"

When she nodded, hands removed themselves but the redhead stayed close. The two men behind her smiled weakly, relief evident in their features. And pity. The pity was evident. It angered her, wounded something within her. Pride? She glanced back at golden eyes, thankful to find no pity within them.

"What's your name?" It left her lips before she could think.

"Okay, Raye. I'm Nora," the redhead began. "The guy with the longer hair and no manners is Benji."

Benji, who she detected as the presence from earlier, waved slightly. His dark hair was just long enough to tie into a short ponytail. Her eyes narrowed, her distrust apparent. The other cleared his throat, taking a step forward.

"And I'm Jaime."

Appearance wise, he was the opposite of Benji. Bright grey eyes instead of deep brown, richly dark skin instead of pale white, buzz cut versus shaggy hair. Where Benji was thick with muscle, he was lithe and tone, their only similarity being their height. Jaime drew closer still, crouching down next to Nora as he spoke again.

"You probably have a lot questions but answer this first. What's the last thing you remember, Raye?"

Panic began to tickle her again as she drew a blank. She didn't remember. She had no memory of anything.

A hand squeezed hers.

"Don't worry, these things take time," Nora paused as if unsure, before adding, "You were in a coma for three months."

"Where am I?" Raye asked after a minute, her head throbbing as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Los Angeles. We found you on a beach in Santa Monica, you were in really bad shape. Internal bleeding, various cuts and bruises. Your leg was infected and had we found you earlier the doctors could have salvaged all of it but-"

"Wait, you aren't doctors?"

Jaime and Nora shook her heads.

"Police?"

They repeated the motion.

"Then who are you?!" Raye's defenses shot up, her wariness reflected in her posture. She was surprised, however, to see two pairs of eyes widen as they dropped to her hands, as well as Benji rushing forward, grabbing the others by their shirts, and dragging them away from her.

"Extinguish your fire, or else!" His English was fast, so it took her a moment to understand, calling back her flame when she did.

"So you do speak English," Nora said, approaching her again.

"Yes, I think," she replied slowly but her light accent was unmistakable.

"Before we tell you who we are, try to remember the last thing you saw." Nora had slipped back to Japanese, noting it was Raye's mother tongue.

Minutes went by before Raye answered.

"An evil spirit… coming towards me. And I…" She stared at her hand, her extraordinary abilities finally sinking in.

"There were two of them. They attacked the hospital you were staying in, looking for you. My guess is that they wanted to finish what they started. I brought you here because there might be more of them. You were endangering the hospital just by being there and we couldn't protect you anywhere but here."

"And 'here' is?"

"Our base."

Each answer seemed to puzzle Raye more.

"I'm confused. Did I know you?"

"No."

"Then why am I your responsibility?"

Nora chuckled as she shrugged, reverting back to English.

"We're superheroes. It's what we do."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are incredibly appreciated! Also, I might make music mixes for each chapter available on my tumblr (link in profile), just so you fabulous readers can have some idea of what songs I listened to and inspired some scenes. Let me know if its something you are interested in! **


	4. Act 3 - Nobody To Love

**Disclaimer: I only own the original characters.**

* * *

_Act 3 – Nobody To Love_

_Release what lies deep within._

_Kill any that tries to intervene._

_There is no alternative._

_Destroy._

_All will perish._

_Terminate what is, create what will be._

_That is the Cycle._

_That is Truth._

_Fight the oncoming Light._

_Only death will bring peace._

_This is the End._

_I must see it through._

* * *

_Los Angeles, California – 3 Years Later_

_Her breath hitched when lips grazed her inner thigh, pressing tender kisses as they got closer. Her hips twitched in anticipation, but she only felt a blow of air. She glared at the blonde between her legs who responded with a coy smile. _

_She wanted her to beg. _

_She spat curses she didn't mean, the blonde crawling forward. Their lips met briefly for a few moments of familiar bliss before the fabric rustling against her ignited her thirst once more. She tugged at it, stubbornly refusing to detach her lips from the blonde's as she struggled to get material off._

_That's how they were with each other._

_Uncompromising._

_They had tried to settle for less, tried to appease their insatiable desires through lingering glances, prolonged touches, all for the sake of duty._

_But it was impossible._

_The blonde giggled against her lips, lifting herself to remove the unwanted jersey. She relished the eyes that stared, drinking in the need so clearly within them as she arched her back, slowing her actions to put on a show._

_God, she was beautiful._

_Clear blue froze her, the figure lowering herself only to stop a breath away. Hands teased her breast, stroked her curves, driving her mad until they reached where she craved._

_She cursed the moan that fell from her lips._

Nora stuffed her mouth with a perfect blend of granola and yogurt, crunching as she stared at the sleeping girl with amusement. Another moan filled the room, forcing her to shovel more of her breakfast to muffle her laughter.

She could hear the sounds of a working kitchen, the aroma of bacon and cinnamon wafting through the halls of her home. She knew Benji would be hollering at them to come down in a minute. He then would burst into the room seconds after.

Part of her wanted to let things play out. She could easily picture the wicked gleam in Benji's eyes paired with his embarrassed yet gleeful face.

But that would be cruel.

And she did not want an angry Raye, no matter how gratifying her mortification might be. Not today.

Upgrade Day.

She swallowed another spoonful as more moans filled the room. She smirked.

Raye so owed her.

Nora practically skipped across the room, connecting her phone to the stereo on Raye's desk, scrolling through her library of potential candidates for the task at hand.

Ah, perfect.

She hummed along to the charming tunes of Scary, Baby, Ginger, Posh and Sporty as Raye all but screamed out of bed, hands up, ready to inflict pain. She would have looked more menacing if it were not for the pillow she threateningly held and her rapid loss of balance. Nora struggled to force down laughter as she quickly set her bowl down, lowered the stereo's volume and steadied the girl.

Raye tilted her head in confusion, eyes showing the beginnings of anger ready to burn.

"Sweet dreams?" Nora offered, helping Raye to the bed before casually sitting next to her, bowl back in hand.

Raye rolled on her stomach, resting her face on her arms and the bed sheets as she groaned.

This Raye was definitely one of her favorites, she thought as she stared at red ears in amusement. The one that forgot who she was for a moment an expressed herself openly without worry.

"Raye," She began, lips splitting into a teasing grin.

Raye responded with a soft hum.

"Wanna talk about her?"

Her smile faltered, however, when Raye tentatively looked at her, the once lively spark in Raye's violet eyes dulled by the grief within them.

"I don't know what hurts more, not remembering her face or not knowing if she even exist."

Nora sighed, knowing from several difficult discussions on Raye's limited memories that Raye was only haunted by one person.

"Of course, she exists. She wouldn't be bothering you so much if she didn't," she reassured. She waited a beat before continuing.

"How was your date?"

Raye turned away again, letting out another groan.

"I rest my case. That bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Breakfast!" Benji called from downstairs.

Raye sat up, eyes searching for something as Nora made for the door.

"Nora?"

Nora winced, one foot already out. She tried to wipe the guilty look off as she turned to Raye, knowing this would not end well.

"Where's my leg?" Japanese.

Yep, Raye was mad.

* * *

Benji had tried counting to ten. He really did. But the incomprehensible Japanese flying back and forth across the table was giving him a headache. What frustrated him even more was that since Raye had moved in, he had been studying the language religiously. Yet with the speed the women before him were speaking, he only had a slightest clue of what was going on.

"Okay, Raye I get that you're mad and I'm sure Nora is sorry, but can we all just eat our damn pancakes?"

He expected the silence to last him five minutes.

It ended in two.

"I didn't give you permission to take my leg!"

"Raye, its Upgrade Day. Don't think I haven't noticed the chafing or the random spasms. Jaime and I've been working on new sketches since September of last year. The new prosthetic will be cleared for use by noon, why are you so against this?"

"Two words: San Diego."

"San Diego doesn't count!"

"Well, what about-"

"All right, fine," Nora interrupted, setting down her utensils, "As of late, our prototypes haven't had the greatest success rate. But Raye, you can't keep using a standard prosthetic if you want to keep doing what we do. They are going to keep failing you. Last week, you were almost killed because it snapped in half."

"One can argue that it saved me because it snapped in half."

"Trust me, Raye, you're gonna want this new one."

Benji watched them stare each other down, wondering who would cave, when Raye stabbed her pancakes with a fork.

"Fine."

And there was the magic word. Trust. Sometimes Benji still felt like Nora was the only one Raye trusted, despite the several instances out on the field that proved otherwise.

Nora smiled in relief, returning to her own plate. Benji eyed the empty bowl to her left, still not understanding how the girl could fit so much food in her petite frame.

They heard the door open, paper bags rustling as Jaime made his way into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Raye asked.

"Having breakfast at my parent's place," he replied, placing in the fridge what she assumed was their lunch, made by his mother.

"How's Commissioner Carter?" Nora asked nonchalantly, gathering the last drops of syrup with what remained of her pancakes.

"Okay, but yes he is pissed about the damage Soul did in Brentwood."

Nora's shoulders slumped, knowing she would be getting an earful from the commissioner later.

"Are you sure he has no clue about us?" Raye asked, passing to Nora a strawberry as a truce and as a way to cheer her up.

"God, I hope not. He worries enough as is."

Of the four, Jaime was the luckiest when it came to parents. Both of his loved and supported him as best they could. Benji's parents, on the other hand, were rich, cold and absent. Raye's remained a mystery and Nora had been in foster care since she was an infant until she met Benji and Jaime all those years ago.

Although Jaime loved the others and considered them just as much a part of his family as his parents, they weren't all he had. He knew how good he had it, how dangerous the work they did as well as the work his father did was, which was why he made an effort to visit home as often as he could.

Benji, Nora and Raye knew the Carters well, were spoiled whenever they visited and could count on them for anything. They had made an unspoken pact that they would never return their son in a body bag, because unlike them, he had people to come back to.

"So," he turned to Raye, a rare childish gleam in his eyes, "Guess what day it is."

* * *

"Anything?" Raye asked, still surprised at the small hope that rose in her chest.

Jaime shook his head sadly.

"Nothing. No hits from any website, news station, article. Even with that facial scan we took of you, there is no trace of a missing person matching your profile. It's been three years and not once have these people slipped. If they couldn't kill you, Raye, they made damn well sure that you were forgotten."

Despite his words, Jaime continued typing, eyes not once leaving the multiple computer screens. Raye may have felt like giving up, but Jaime was nowhere near prepared to. She smiled his way, grateful, before her attention was directed toward an opening door.

Nora walked in carrying a prosthetic unlike any Raye had seen, not nearly as amateurish as the prototypes she detested. It if weren't for the fact it was purely metal, it could have passed for an actual leg. Nora kneeled in front of her, stopping her when she reached for her sleeve.

"You don't need it anymore."

She laughed at Raye's skeptical look, deciding it was better to simply show rather than tell. She placed the prosthetic down, angling it so Raye could slip it on with ease. After a moment of hesitation, Raye complied, letting out a gasp when the prosthetic moved to reach her halfway, like a metal being called on by a magnet.

Raye felt a minor twinge, and then nothing.

"Well?" Nora looked like she hadn't taken a breath since she put the leg down.

"Well what?"

"Try moving your toes!" Raye thought Nora's excitement was a bit premature until she heard the girl gasp. She glanced down and froze.

The metal toes wiggled.

Then the foot, then the ankle.

She tackled Nora, surprising her by holding her tight. Raye did not hug often.

"How?" she asked when she let Nora go. She cautiously stood, growing confident with each step she took.

It felt so natural.

"Your brain sends electric impulses through its neurons to the rest of the body. All we needed to do was somehow create a machine that could detect and decrypt those impulses, and react accordingly. You probably felt a twinge when you put it on, right? That was the prosthetic attaching itself electrically to your nerves. It takes a little longer to get off, but given how it acts like an actual leg, the trade-off is worth it. It's fireproof, waterproof, and we used a mix of carbon, aluminum and titanium to make it not only strong, but also lightweight." Nora began to trail off when Raye started doing jumping jacks, clearly not listening to a word.

"Raye," Nora dragged the girl back to the chair, forcing her to pay attention. "San Diego _cannot _happen again."

"I though it didn't count," Raye joked.

"Listen to me, there is an emergency button near the inner side of the ankle that you can hit if you end up in a position where you need to remove the leg fast. When pressed, the prosthetic will eject itself from you, but the force of it may catapult you tens of meters away. Not just that, but it will be painful. You will be severing its connection to your nerves, so it'll feel like losing that part of your leg again."

"Sounds a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"If you were anyone else, you would never have to press that button."

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"An apartment building's on fire, several families still inside," Jaime said, turning the computer off as Nora and Raye headed to their respected armories.

Skull rushed in, still straightening his mask, to see Raven putting on her leather jacket and fingerless gloves. Her long black hair was gathered in high ponytail, a midriff made of the same metallic material of his vest underneath her jacket. She wore tight red pants and equally red combat boots, as well as a red domino mask matching his dark grey one.

They shared a nod, each heading for their vehicle of choice. Raven hopped on her Ducati, while he joined the suited up Hati in their Maserati. With her black helmet in place, she waved to the boys, giving them a wheelie before heading off.

"Someone's in a good mood," Skull commented.

"Raven, don't push yourself. You're still getting the hang of the prosthetic," Hati warned through his in-ear communicator.

"Me? Never."

* * *

"Soul, did you open up the roof? We need this building ventilated, now!" Skull helped a pregnant to an ambulance, letting the paramedics handle the rest.

"Working on it," he heard, a cloud of smoke finally breaking through the roof seconds later.

"Thank you," he said as he once again marched into the inferno.

"First four floors are clear but we gotta move fast. This building won't stand much longer," Hati's voice rang in his ear.

"I got a family of three with me! That's the last of the fifth floor. Think we can cover the last two?" Raven asked.

"We better," Skull replied, quickening his pace.

He called out for residents once he reached the sixth, endless beads of sweat rolling down his face. He heard a young boy cry out from with the flames. He stepped forward but the floor gave way, forcing him to dive to the right, now even further from the cry. He cursed trying to figure out this blazing maze when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

Soul.

She pointed up, commanding him to keep going. He nodded, glancing back only to see her float above the floor and toward the sounds of the scared boy.

The stair steps creaked wearily beneath him, pushing him to move faster, hoping he wasn't too late. He called out again, making his presence known. Only the fire roared in response. He was about to head back down when he heard a whine. He broke through burning doors, trying to locate the voice but the smoke was starting to get to him. He gritted his teeth when he heard the whine again. It was closer. He opened one final door, coughing when smoke poured out. But he saw it.

The poor dog swayed where it stood. He picked it up, thanking every deity that it was a husky pup and not full grown as he hurried back out, ignoring the building rumble above him. There was no time to think, he had to keep moving.

He jumped steps, danced over rubble, until finally he made it out. A young girl rushed to him, snot running as she cried for the puppy.

"It's all right," he reassured her, jogging toward a paramedic. "Do something for him will ya?" he told the paramedic, who looked like he was about to decline when he realized who was asking the favor.

"Of course, Mr. Skull, sir."

Skull pushed his hair back, crouching to the girl's level.

"If he gives you any problem, come find me." He winked at her, patted her head, and walked to where Hati and Soul stood with some firefighters.

"Where's Raven?" he asked.

"She turned her damn communicator off," Soul snarled in anger.

'Now you know how it feels' is what he wanted to say, but knew better. Right then, a woman hurried toward them.

"She rushed back in after dropping us off."

"How long ago?" Hati asked.

"It couldn't have been more than a couple minutes."

"I'm going back in there," Soul stated, but a firefighter stood in her way.

"Can't let you do that ma'am. Building will come down any second."

Soul looked back at Hati and Skull, as if asking for permission. They looked at the older firefighter, who gave a small helpless nod. She turned and punched the guy's stomach, forcing the wind out of him despite his layered uniform. The older man patted his back as Soul ran back in.

Newbies.

* * *

The flame called to her.

It drew her near.

It demanded she saw what it needed to show.

A crowd of people in a beautiful garden.

All wore intricate dresses and suits.

But it was silent.

Except for a young girl with waves for hair, screaming.

Sobbing.

She couldn't have been older than six.

She was hitting a woman with a crown nestled on top of white hair.

"Give her back!" The child cried.

"Give her back!"

The scene ended abruptly, the flame losing its hold.

Raven realized she couldn't breathe, remembering where she was as someone picked her up and aimed a hand at a wall. A beam broke through it, causing the building to start collapsing where they stood.

Yet, she didn't panic, wrapping her arms around a familiar neck.

As they flew out the crumbling building and into the air, she heard Soul tell the others they were on their way home.

She noticed they were taking the long way, heading toward the beach instead. She breathed in slowly, letting her lungs clear out now that they were well above both the smoke and the smog.

When they finally landed on an empty beach, the sun was setting.

Nora took off her mask, still refusing to speak. She just stared at the waved, closing her eyes and letting the sun bathe her after a bit. Raye did the same, but instead stared at her friend.

Her freckles were more noticeable today, she thought she may have even seen new ones. Lips were parted, long lashes resting on soft cheeks. This stunning woman saved her more than any other. She offered her a chance at life again, pushed her to overcome her despair, refusing to give her up to darkness, knowing of the good she could do. She owed everything to this beautiful soul.

It was nice.

When she kissed her lips.

It felt nice.

Nora politely kissed back, and it felt nice.

But then the gnawing dread sunk in, and all she wanted to do was curl up and repent.

"Why did you do that?" Nora's tone wasn't accusatory, simply curious.

"I don't know."

"Still don't want to talk about the date?"

"I cried."

"What?" Nora turned to her, her protectiveness kicking in.

"After I kissed her. After I had sex with her, I cried and I couldn't stop."

"You wanna cry now?" Raye let a teary laugh escape her, feeling an arm wrap around her and pull her towards Nora.

They stayed like that in silence, Raye thankful for Nora's presence, for Nora's warmth. She only spoke again when the tears stopped.

"Why am I like this?"

"You're in love."

"Yeah, with someone I forgot," Raye spat out.

"Do you know what love is?"

Raye paused.

"Do you?" She asked in return.

"Love is when you're alone, fuming after a fight, and you hear the door creak open. Then you see that person you're angry at peek their head in. And suddenly neither of you can stop laughing. That immediate forgiveness, that warm elation you feel in your chest. That's love."

"Then why do I feel like throwing up after kissing you?"

"My bad breath?" Nora teased, only to receive a light shove.

"I'm serious," Raye said, leaning against the redhead as she fixed her gazed on the crashing waves.

"Because you love me, but not the way you want to. You want to be _in_ _love_ with me because it's easy. Because I'm here. But the love of your life is out there Raye, and she dying to see you, I know it."

"Life sucks."

Nora laughed.

"While that's true, it's better than the alternative."

Is it really?

Neither voiced it, but they had seen enough to feel the dark question weigh down on them.

"Are you still scared of the ocean?"

"If we were a couple feet closer, I would start hyperventilating. Silly, right?"

"Raye, we found you floating in the water half-dead. Of course you're going to be terrified. It just sucks that you can only take showers. Baths are awesome."

"Not in this drought."

"What happened back there, Raye?" Nora asked after a few moments of stillness.

"I'm not sure. I-I saw something. It felt like a memory but it wasn't. The fire, it trapped me, begged me to see."

"See what?" That was Nora. Didn't question how a fire could speak to Raye, just cared about why it bothered her.

"A young girl at ball, crying for someone."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

* * *

Benji aimed at the trash can, cursing when the beer can missed its target.

It was late.

He was drunk.

And his phone died.

God, he wished he could fly right now.

He walked the empty but familiar streets, hoping Jaime wouldn't get too mad when he eventually arrived home. It wasn't that late, right? He paused at a red light, gazing at the bright moon above him. Nights like this, when the full moon shined bright, his chest ached oddly.

He kicked the beer can, kicking it again when he neared it. He shivered, the night taking a chilly turn even though it was early September.

Benji stopped, mid-kick, when he realized just how dark it had become. The once bright moon gone, the calm noises of the night muted. The back of his neck prickled and he did a round kick. But his foot caught nothing but air.

And smoke.

It began to surround him, chain him in place. Soon, darkness replaced all else. He couldn't speak or move. He was stuck, his thoughts cursing him for the extra beer he had had earlier in the night.

Without warning, the smoke started to clear until he could make out a figure drawing near. He fought the smoke chains, his heart rate rising at the closing distance between him and the figure.

It looked like woman, but her eyes were empty. She pushed a strand of his hair back behind his ear, stroking his cheek.

_You've had your fun._

Her whispers were hypnotizing, something deep within him yearning for more. He struggled as her fingers traced his face, resting on his forehead.

_But it's time to wake up_.

Pain exploded from within, images flashing behind his widening eyes. He convulsed against the chains, fingers still pressed to his temple.

_Finish what you started_.

He collapsed to his knees when they released him, the chains gone.

He was back on the streets, his mouth moving wordlessly as hands fell to the pavement.

He ran to as bush and emptied his stomach.

When he rose, minutes later, he wiped his mouth and started walking home.

His fists were clenched.

_The End is near_.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuun! Reviews feed my writing muscle!**


End file.
